HarrisTime Type 2
This page is about how to operate the Type 2 Arena Scoreboard controller made by HarrisTime Scoreboards. Many of the scoreboard instructions are printed on the controller above the buttons. Controller Layout 400px Power Up If scoreboard is inactive / showing the time of day, press TIME to activate the controller. Setting Time To set the game's period time to one of the built in preset times, press TIME repeatedly until the scoreboard shows the desired time. Options include 5, 8, 10, 12, 15, 20, 50, and 60 minutes. At the end of a period, the time is automatically reset to this value. If you need to manually set the period time to a different value, press the TIME button, followed by the desired time on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. To use the built in WarmUp functionality for a warm up, press INTERM-WarmUp, followed by just the number of minutes (such as 3 for 3:00), followed by ENTER. 1/10 of a Second This controller will display tenths of a second in the last minute of a period, however the time cannot be manually set to 1/10 of a second accuracy. Setting Period The period number is automatically incremented at the end of a period. To manually set the period number, press PERIOD (built into the number 9 key) followed by the correct number on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Running Clock Press the STOP/GO button to start and stop the clock. Goals Adding Goals Press SCORE or SCORE to add one goal to either team. Removing Goals Press SCORE or SCORE followed by the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Adding a Penalty To add a 2:00 minor penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY (at which point "2:00" will start flashing on the scoreboard). Press ENTER to accept the default 2:00 time. Then, enter the player's jersey number followed by ENTER, or just press ENTER to not enter a jersey number. To add a 4:00, 5:00, or 7:00 penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY. Then, repeatedly press the TIME button until the correct time is flashing on the scoreboard. Press ENTER to accept the flashing time. Then, enter the player's number and press ENTER or just press ENTER. To add a penalty of any other duration (such as 1:30 or 3:00), press PENALTY or PENALTY. Then, press 1 or 2 (or 3, etc.) depending on which penalty line you are adding the penalty to. Then, press TIME and the time of the penalty on the number pad (such as 1, 3, 0) and press ENTER. Then, enter the player's jersey number followed by ENTER, or just press ENTER to not enter a jersey number. Editing a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY followed by the line number of the penalty you wish to edit (1 for the first penalty, 2 for the second penalty). Then, press TIME and enter the correct time on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Then, enter the player's jersey number and press ENTER or simply press ENTER again. Removing a Penalty When a goal is added on a team with a power play, the penalty with the lowest amount of time remaining on the shorthanded team will begin flashing on the scoreboard. If you wish to keep the penalty, press ENTER while the penalty is still flashing. Otherwise, wait a few seconds and the penalty will be automatically cleared. To manually remove a penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY followed by the line number of the penalty you wish to remove (1 for the first penalty, 2 for the second penalty). Then, press TIME and 0 on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER, ENTER. Additional Penalty Information There are 5 memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only the first two will count down as per hockey rules. Any additional penalties will be indicated by the "3RD" "4TH" and "5TH" indicator lights, and are held in memory until one of the first two penalties clear. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press STOP/GO. Press this button again to re-start the penalties. Shots on Goal Press SHOTS or SHOTS to add one shot to either team. To manually edit the shot count, press SHOTS or SHOTS followed by the correct number of shots on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Horn Manually Sounding Horn Press the HORN button Auto Horn The horn sounds automatically at the end of the period, you cannot change this. Interval Horn To set the interval horn, press TIME, followed by HORN. Then, enter the time of the interval on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. To clear the interval horn, press TIME, HORN, 0, ENTER. Time of Day Mode Press TIME, then ENTER to enter or exit time of day mode. To set the time of day, ensure the scoreboard is already in TOD mode. Then, press TIME, STOP/GO. Enter the time on the numeric keypad in 24 hour format (the scoreboard will display the time in 12 hour format when you're done). To set the date for automatic daylight savings time adjustment, please consult HarrisTime's Type 2 setup instructions, the link is at the bottom of this page. Count Up/Down N/A Quick Reset Press TIME twice to clear the scoreboard. Power Down Unknown Misc. Additional Resources Operating instructions and setup instructions from HarrisTime available at this page